kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 126: Jaren
Jaren ( 邪煉, Jaren) is the 126th chapter of the Kekkaishi Manga written and illustrated by Yellow Tanabe. Summary Takeshi detects a spirit at Karasumori and rushes to deal with it, with Yoshimori and Madarao close behind. Yoshimori mentions that he senses a strong demon, though isn't sure if they're sensing the same thing. Takeshi admits that demons and spirits are similar, but says that the relationship between spirits and exorcists is deeply hidden. Yoshimori assumes Takeshi is exaggerating and points out that the Sumimuras have been fighting demons for generations, and that Yoshimori himself has been doing so since before he began elementary school. Takeshi respectfully insists that Yoshimori can't handle an enemy like Jaren, which Yoshimori takes as an insult to his power, and confronts him over it. Takeshi explains that he only meant an outsider would not be dedicated. When facing strong spirits, exorcists must form a residence contract, which has two effects: it draws the spirit's focus, which prevents the spirit from influencing the surroundings, and it increases the relationship between spirit and exorcist, making the exorcist's attacks more effective. This is dangerous, however, because the exorcist is then more vulnerable to the spirit's power, especially his mental psyche, and if his willpower isn't strong and dedicated enough, he will be consumed by the spirit. Takeshi tells Yoshimori to go home because his will isn't strong enough to risk his life against the enemy. Yoshimori refuses to let Takeshi risk his own life, because Karasumori is under his own jurisdiction. Yoshimori surrounds Takeshi with a Kekkai, but Takeshi easily penetrates it by throwing a stake through it at Yoshimori. Yoshimori forms a Kekkai around himself to stop the attack, but half of the stake's length sinks into Kekkai. Takeshi throws several more stakes with the same result, then charges them with his spiritual power. Yoshimori is overwhelmed, and Takeshi points out that if he cannot even deflect the stakes, he is not ready. Tokine and Hakubi later find Yoshimori sitting against a wall, with a stake driven through his backpack to prevent him from moving. Tokine frees him, recognizing Takeshi's handiwork. Angry at himself for losing, Yoshimori goes alone to retrieve the stake that he hid from Takeshi, so that he can return it, and tells Tokine to go ahead. Madarao admits to Tokine that he was surprised by Takeshi's strength, but realizes that this means the spirit he's after is also very strong. Takeshi arrives at Karasumori alone, and Jaren immediately appears, his back full of stakes from past battles. Jaren laughs that he likes Karasumori, and shows this by using his newfound power to eject the stakes from his body as Takeshi looks on in shock. Yoshimori (now carrying Takeshi's missing stake), Tokine, Madarao, and Hakubi soon arrive. Yoshimori calls for Takeshi, but spots Jaren instead. Takeshi soon appears, wounded from battle, and sadly reporting that Jaren was able to free himself from all of the stakes that Takeshi had worked so hard to embed in him. He worries that he will never be able to seal Jaren because his will is no longer strong enough. Characters (in order of appearance) *Takeshi Kongo *Madarao *Yoshimori Sumimura *Tokine Yukimura *Hakubi *Jaren Navigation Category:Manga Chapters